


【索路香】我想对你为所欲为01（abo）

by crownf



Category: ONE PIECE（ワンピース）
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-15 00:56:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18487984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crownf/pseuds/crownf
Summary: *索路和香路的三角修罗场*含性暗示描写*假设索隆和山治不约而同地想对船长耍流氓*这一篇索路不多，主香路





	【索路香】我想对你为所欲为01（abo）

**Author's Note:**

> 信息素潦草拟定路飞是百利甜酒，索隆是檀木香，山治是香根草。
> 
> 都是一些我的脑洞片段，大抵是说他们在无数个世界里相爱。

*正文

 

1.【颈】

在二字打头的最后一年，山治觉得有点儿难以控制自己的下半身。今天就是那个名为自律的玻璃罩被打破的时候。

他冲着器材室光线最暗淡的地方深深呼出一口烟，似乎那里囤着令他叹息的宝藏，而那口扭曲升腾至他眉峰的烟雾里呛着他最后的节制。

“百利甜酒”

沙子磨砺着他的喉咙。

“你的信息素闻起来……真像小姑娘。”

男人状似嫌弃地耸动着鼻尖打了个不大的喷嚏，实则呼吸交错间暗地里深吸了一口浮动在空气里的甜蜜。

而那个被山治形容成“小姑娘”的人，正四仰八叉摊在体操垫上，四肢细细长长极力舒展着，柔软的乌发被乱动的主人蹭得慵懒地散在男孩的颊边，他整个人乏力地陷入海绵中，如同一枝等待亲吻的花。这家伙完全没有分化为omega的半点矜持，却也正是这副姿态使得他初情期的气味挥散至极致。

“山治~我没力气了——”

山治透过烟头的微光瞧见男孩下身处的垫子被渗出来的体液深染，夹住香烟的中指随即轻轻抽搐了一下。

“叫我老师啊，路飞同学。”一只白皙修长的手伸了过来，清凉的触感在路飞几欲自焚的额头上稍纵即逝，“体温高得可怕，不愧是大笨蛋。”

虽然对方语气恶狠狠的，路飞却感到自己酸软的身体正被自己的班主任温柔地扶起来，也许是老师刚刚抽烟的缘故，指端仿佛留着余焰，燃烧在被解开的每一粒纽扣上。

“你在……干什么啊山治？”

“物理降温，我说，你的生理课都在干什么？！”

老师那极具特色的卷卷的眉毛上挑，手上一点儿也没停将自己学生的衣物剥了个干净，湿透的棉质布料贴在他的掌心，山治费了不少力气才将它们除净。

“然后，你——”

抬眼的时候，少年那具柔韧的胴体击溃了他最后的自制力。

太香了。

路飞的每一寸皮肤都在向山治伸出柔软却粘人的触角，勾着金发教师不由自主地凑近学生的脖颈，直到浓郁的酒色和奶香味混杂着卷席了他的大脑。

令人沦陷。

少年裸露的蜜色皮肤沐浴在月色中，星星仿佛在其上流淌。纤瘦的肢体昭示着男孩尚未成熟，山治这样看着他介于少年和青年间的学生有种禁忌般的罪恶感，却又不自主地想象那双手臂环住他的脖子躺在他怀里的场景，他的鼠蹊部一阵抽痛，裤裆对于他而言立马变得逼仄起来。

该死的当事人却完全不知晓他有多辛苦似的，居然向他发出了邀请。

“太难受了，山治，你帮帮我。”

“你……”

握住男孩的肩头，眼见着春色染红了少年人的眼角。

路飞张开眼，下身的瘙痒和源自身体内核的热，莫名其妙地燃烧着少年人的耐性。

“浑身都好热，比吃了索隆家的魔鬼辣面还热，这到底是怎么回事嘛。”

！

黑暗中浮光掠影，路飞的小声嘟囔在他耳畔炸开——

路飞他那不是邀请，这个小笨蛋还什么都不懂。

一时间，遗憾以及一闪而过的将错就错的恶念在山治被百利甜酒操纵的不清醒的脑中交织，最终化为了庆幸。

他是发了疯地在成年这么多年后发现自己喜欢上了男孩，这个男孩还是自己的学生，但尚存的理智告诉他，时机未到。

狩猎的乐趣在于，你追我赶，而刚刚分化的小omega本就比常人迟钝，奢望他读懂自己的用意确是为难他了。

但对方那张红润的小嘴里总爱在关键时刻说些他不爱听的话，标记的时机是要等，主权还是要宣示的。

“这种情况下提到绿藻头，让人上火。”

少年热到疼痛身体不自禁后仰，不知自己露出了最华彩的一个部位。山治不会漏掉每一个盯着少年的时刻，那形态优美细长的脖颈，令他眼底发烫。

“现在，你来给我下下火。”

路飞眼见着金发男人的发旋离自己的唇越来越近——他的老师将头埋进了他的肩窝里，牙齿刺破皮肤下腺体的痛感和欲望涣散瞬间的快感统统冲向他的颅腔，男孩止不住身体的战栗不自觉脸压向那丛金发，唇部碰到男人发丝的时候对方好似轻颤了一下，他感到视线模糊。 路飞晕了过去。

****

“谢谢你，路飞。”

金发alpha高挺的鼻梁抵着未成年omega的颈根，齿列跟对方的皮肤依依惜别，唇瓣蜻蜓点水般亲吻着那片咬痕，眼和唇都弯成一道弧线。

山治朝睡着的路飞小声致谢。

不知是致对方给予的那馥郁至极的美酒，还是那道若隐若现的亲吻。

不想，器材室的照明灯突然被来人粗鲁地摁亮。

他单方面的温存猝不及防结束在一声急切的呼喊里——

“喂！！！路飞你……”

 

tbc.


End file.
